


An arranged marriage

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, M/M, The real question is who is Belal the 6th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-18
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actual King Belal (the 4th) has died, and internal politics made it that Belal the 5th was overthrown. Whereas Belal 4th‘s ruling was hostile to Shinmakoku and Belal 5th actually started an open war, the new ruler seems to strive for peace and stability. With lasting peace and power at stake, how far are people ready to go? …And what will the Maou’s final choice be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not much happens but the background has to be set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: An arranged marriage  
> Or  
> All is fair in love and politics.
> 
> Beta-read by slytherisa (Thank you !)
> 
> Rating: PG for war-talks, marriage-arrangement and some adult themes
> 
> Warnings: AU…  
> ...and some politics/diplomacy (but since this is mostly from Yuuri’s point of view, the most boring part of them should be skipped)  
> I actually know nearly nothing of Belal’s family tree… so I invented the links, but obviously there should be a next-in-line for the throne somewhere…  
> Possibility of mazoku-preg evocated ( when you establish a treaty you have to think about everything :) )  
> One new invention from our dear Anissina ^^.(thought it fit in warnings…)
> 
> Pairing: Belal the 6th/Yuuri  
> (this is the story’s "official" pairing… but as usual: everyone loves Yuuri… and Yuuri loves everybody… "What do you mean marriage? With a guy?"… )
> 
> AN: I decided to have a go at something new… and have Yuuri consider marriage for political reasons. However… I doubt this story is going to end the way you’d expect from just reading the information above… ( I so LOVE points of view :p)
> 
> Timeframe: This is set during the "Betrayal Arc"… or at least that is the time my story starts to diverge from the anime. Why? Amongst other reasons because afterwards, in the anime, Shimaron doesn’t seem to keep much power and influence… and I needed a strong country to oppose Shinmakoku. Besides… this is much, much funnier and easier for me to write that way. (And since Conrad isn’t by Yuuri’s side, I can focus on the other characters for once ^^)
> 
> Oh… and by the way Belal 6th is a king, not a queen. (I didn’t think I had to say it but just in case ^^: no Mary-Sue.)

This was a time of political unrest. This was a time where difficult choices had to be made. As the Maou, I must bear responsibility for all of them, and each and every time I found myself wondering if I did the right thing or if I just sent my people down a more dangerous path. I really hope this last one to date was the right one… but only the next generations may judge.

Three months ago, we learned from our allies in Caloria that King Belal had died… This had started as a rumour, just before their borders were completely closed. Flurin’s contact in Belal court had managed to have a small message passed. From there we learned that both Belal the 4th, who was the ruler, and his manipulator of an uncle Belal the 2nd had been killed, and that the king’s cousin had named himself Belal the 5th.

Then every source of information had dried up. Belal 5th had the border closed and each and every exchange with foreign countries was forbidden. No merchant could bring even rumours from the East anymore. All we knew from the people who lived near land-borders was that all border’s keeper posts had been reinforced, and that soldiers patrolled even the mountains and forests.

"Bad news." Gwendal had said gravely, and Gunther’s face had also darkened when we heard the report.

I felt foolish then, after I had asked why it was so.

"If they have soldiers enough to make patrolling their whole border a possible feat, they have recruited new troops. It means drafting on a country-wide scale." And as I still did not understand the repercussions, Gunther made them clear for me in a few words . "It means war-effort."

Something in the way he said it chilled my bones, and fear worked its way in my heart. My usual protest for talks did not even cross my lips… because this time, neither Gunther nor Gwendal had talked about Shinmakoku going to war. For a moment I feared war was going to find us… but then I reassured myself: no proclamation had been made… and besides, we did not even know Shimaron’s new intentions. Perhaps this was a false alarm after all.

According to Gwendal, we needed more insight to react. Murata and Gunther had agreed. For myself I would have agreed with anything that did not speak of war at that time, and so we sent spies… Yosak Guerrier among them, and we also sent an envoy to try and establish an embassy… someone of the von Radford’s family. Then we anxiously waited for news of them.

The first news we received was from the ambassador. He had purely and simply been denied entry to Shimaron, and had been told that ‘Our strong country Shimaron had no need or want for any talk with Shinmakoku’s likes’. This is what the reporting missive read, but I strongly suspect the words had been much harsher. Then we received a letter from Yosak, and there was no doubting Shimaron’s intentions anymore.

One week after their departure, the first report from Yosak arrived. It was the only report I considered to be of real importance, as the next ones were only short notes to inform us of his regular failure to enter Shimaron. He had tried to go through the mountains from Franceshire… and in disguise, but had been caught by a patrol. From the way they had spotted him, he had suspected they had been trained particularly to find spies, disguised spies… Shinmakoku’s disguised spies, even.

Just like every single other spy we had sent, he had been brought back to the border and out of Shimaron’s country. No report spoke of any mistreatment, but from my own past experience I doubted Shimaron’s troops had been gentle. Yosak’s story differed from theirs however, in that he had been brought before a higher officer before he was sent away. Yosak also had emitted strong suspicions as to the fact that this person was the one training the troops on this part of the borders.

It was Conrad... My former best support, now an enemy. As Yosak stood shackled between Shimaron’s soldiers, he had looked at him with cold eyes and bluntly stated that Shimaron was planning to crush Shinmakoku this time, and that nothing we could invent would prevent this from happening. He had bragged about Shimaron’s new king‘s power, and from that time on, we had a much more precise outlook on the situation.

Belal 5th, Belal 4th’s cousin, had conspired with other of Shimaron’s nobles at the court and finally had the king and his uncle murdered to seize the throne. It was rumoured that he had himself stabbed his sovereign in the back. He was crushing any opposition with force and terror -- which also meant there was an opposition--- and had unified the country to war on Shinmakoku. They were only waiting for the new troops to regroup -- they were trained along the way-- before they would attack. We could expect a declaration and at least an act of war before two weeks were over… There would be no mercy… and wasn’t Yosak glad he got to live a few more days?

With Gunther and Gwendal’s help, I understood that this time there was no avoiding it. Belal 5th used this war effort to settle his authority and nothing would deter him from his goal. The only way we could have peace would be to threaten him personally… but he had planned ahead of us and we had no contact in his court, nor any means to meet with him.

It took them only two days to persuade me. But still I would not preach war. We issued warnings to the people, advising them to regroup in places of safety, to prepare to defend themselves… even with the imminent doom that was promised to us I also refused to draft an army to bring war to Shimaron’s grounds. At Murata’s advice, we prayed to Shinou for a miracle and waited.

The attack never came.


	2. War rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is talk of a marriage proposal.

  
The attack never came; instead, a diplomat with a full delegation did, nearly a month later. They brought astonishing news. There had been a rebellion, fomented by people opposed to war and the former king’s loyal followers -- King Belal 5th had been overthrown. No close relative remained and a handful of people had claimed their right to the throne, distant cousins, many times removed. The rebels had chosen one of those who had made no claim, who had no followers and who, they believed, would be easily manipulated. Of course they did not tell us all of that. This was what Murata explained to me while Gunther and Gwendal were in charge of the talks.  
  
So Shimaron had a new king, Belal 6th. And this king wanted peace with us. This was good news. But his ruling was weak at the moment, and his position was dangerous; to gain followers, he had to prove himself… and gain something to assure stability. Murata explained that this was a good opportunity for us: the new king should be ready for concessions to obtain the wanted treaty… but at the same time we should be careful not to press too much, for the ones who now supported him would turn on him and have him ‘replaced’ if we asked too much, so that they could ignore our demands. I felt I was not meant for this complicated game.  
  
Meanwhile, Shimaron’s borders remained closed, and we had no means to verify the information that came through the letters and messengers to the delegation. This also meant reinforced security around me, just in case everything was just a plot to assassinate the Maou. Thankfully I had Wolfram to keep me company. He was included in the talks sometimes, but before any sure common ground was found I was only told the great lines of the discussion -- commercial routes, exchanges, military aspects of the treaty --- and we spoke of other things. Since the first day’s near catastrophe --- why should people be so offended, I mean, I just asked a direct question… --- I was not allowed in the discussion room and only met the diplomats for dinner. Being but a direct baseball boy, I don’t think I ever was made for all this careful treading around and constant second-guessing of people’s motives…  
  
Why could we not simply trust them? But I guess a king’s responsibility is also that: seeing that the people get the best possible agreement. I was glad to have such loyal and competent advisors by my side.  
  
Then, one day, I received an earth-shattering letter… from Conrad. At first I did not understand, I could not understand what it meant. Then my anger knew no boundaries… why hadn’t I be informed? I shall copy the note’s exact contents here. It read:  
  
 _Your majesty Yuuri,_  
{he must have paused a long time there, to judge by the ink‘s and writing’s difference}  
 _Should you not find any good reason to refuse Belal 6th ‘s marriage proposition, ask for the box as a wedding present._  
Weller-kyo Conrart  
  
It was short. Very short and very direct, with the wording of someone who had considered every single possibility and only found one unsure solution. The writing was energetic but still shaky, and from that and the letter’s short content, I was sure Conrad had been hurt and could not hold a pen very well. I do not know how I know, this is just the first thing that came to mind. Maybe I was becoming magical, you know: the magic around in the country starting to infuse in my blood or something… but then many other people lived here with no magical power… anyway I was shocked and angry: what was that about a marriage proposal?  
  
I stormed to the room were the diplomats were gathered and slammed the door open the way I had seen Wolfram do many times. It did seem effective. They were all there. I ignored the startled look on the Shimaron dignitaries’ faces and issued my orders.  
  
"Gwendal, Gunther, Murata." Then somewhat softer. " Wolfram." I paused to be sure I had all their attention. When they started to speak and ask questions I went on, interrupting them. "Come to my office, now. There are things we must discuss now that cannot afford to wait." I had insisted on the ‘must’. I did not wait to see the effects my words had; I turned on my heels and strode away to wait for them at my desk, seated as royally as I could manage.  
  
I heard their hurried apologies to the diplomats as they rushed after me, but refused to wonder what they could imagine to be the current emergency.  
  
Once the door had been closed, I asked in a very low, seething voice:  
  
"Would you care to tell me now why I never heard of this marriage proposal?"  
  
Actually… since I knew of it, it meant that I must have heard of it from somewhere, but this was not what I meant and they must have known it: I am not good at semantics.  
  
Gwendal frowned, but the others at least looked sheepish.  
  
"We wanted to make sure we had a solid proposal for you to consider before you had to worry with it."  He said gruffly. To the point, that was Gwendal.  
  
"Then there really is a marriage you’re all considering."  I stated. "Why?" I tried to stay calm. I was betrothed to Wolfram, for god’s sake! They should not even start pairing me off with some foreign king! And besides, I always said I did not want to marry a man!…  
  
It was actually Murata who took charge of the situation.  
  
"Why don’t we all sit down and I’ll explain." He said, casually taking himself a chair. Wolfram looked vexed at his intervention, but they all did sit down. Murata waited until they had all settled.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"Shimaron’s diplomats are here to find an agreement with us on a peace treaty." He began.  
  
"Listen. I know that Murata. But peace doesn’t mean marriage." I argued.  
  
"We all agreed that a simple non-aggression pact could be signed immediately..." Murata continued with a levelled tone.  
  
"Then why didn’t we? We all want peace, don‘t we?" I asked.  
  
"Shimaron and Shinmakoku have been at odds for a very long time. This is the first occasion in centuries where we have had a chance of lasting peace. We cannot let it go like this and wait for the next king to start warring on us again." Murata looked exasperated at my questions and talked as if I were an uncomprehending small child. Well, forgive me for not being smart!  
  
"That doesn’t explain marriage talks."  
  
"The best way to bring countries together in a lasting way is a sound and well-thought-out wedding between ruling families."  
  
But…but… but Belal was a man, and I was also a man… how could that kind of thing even bring countries together? And what of Wolfram? I buried my head in my hands: why me?  
  



	3. Wolfram and Belal’s letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri thinks it only gets worse.

I cannot remember the last time I so quickly went from anger to despair. Gwendal and Gunther went back to continue the negotiations while Murata came to pat me on the shoulder and explain the situation in more detail. I did not hear any of it; I felt betrayed.

Here I was, supposed to be the king and responsible for my people… yet I had been excluded from the talks because of my incompetence and no one even trusted me enough to tell me what had been going on. And now I was being paired off with a foreign king, a stranger… and I felt excluded from the decision, as if I had no say in the matter.

"…You don’t have to decide anything right now, Shibuya." Murata’s voice slowly began to reach my brain.

"Decide?" I repeated, somewhat aggressive again.

Murata smiled and it exasperated me.

"Of course the final decision will be yours; none of us can force you to marry." But from his tone I heard they were all expecting me to do it.

"Why? Why do I have to marry? I mean… why me?" How naïve I must have sounded. I was a coward in that instant, and I was trying to find someone else to bear my responsibilities for me. Murata saw through all that. I don’t like it, how he makes me feel like a child sometimes, with all his years of experience.

"Because you are the Maou." He answered calmly. Yes, I was the Maou… and only the Maou was representative of the power in Shinmakoku.

"It could be someone else of your blood but…" He went on, and I guessed.

"Not Greta." I said in a deadpan tone. I wouldn’t allow that. She was much too young to be involved in something like that, and besides, this wasn’t her responsibility: it was my fault she had become a princess of this country. "Besides, she was adopted." It hurt to say that, because I love her as a real daughter, but it was true and it meant she was not of my blood, of the Maou’s bloodline.

"And this is the reason why that only leaves you." Murata concluded.

I tried to find excuses, anything: I grasped at whatever would come in mind to make them see the impossibility of it.

"But I’m engaged to Wolfram!" As much as this was not fair to me, it was not fair to him either.

Murata nodded and looked behind him. Only then I noticed that Wolfram had stayed too. He nodded too and came forward.

"I’m leaving you two." Murata said before he went at the door.

I looked at the blond demon. He had a serious face, one I rarely saw. He looked decided.

"Your being the Maou is more binding than me being your fiancé… We’ll have to break up."

I shook my head; I did not want to hear this, not from him.

" It could mean lasting peace." He said, and looking in his eyes I saw he remembered about the last war, watching his brothers go to battle, having his teacher killed… I found I did not want to disappoint him, but I had to try.

"If I break my engagement to you, won’t that make them fear instability from the Maou?" I tried to look at it from another angle.

"No, it will make them see you want peace as much as they do, and that you have a strong sense of duty."

"Duty." My laugh was bitter. I wanted to speak about love then, but when I looked in Wolfram’s calm and sad eyes I could not. "It’s not fair." I sighed.

"War isn’t fair either."

He was right… but why should I give up all hopes of marrying for love for it?

"Couldn’t we just sign some normal peace treaty?"

"We could." Wolfram acknowledged. "But then it could be easily rescinded by the next Shimaron king. "He paused. "You don’t have to accept the proposal. Just consider it seriously. Weigh carefully the options and choose the best for our country. This is all I ask: consider it fairly, please."

What choice did I have? "All right." I said. Not looking back and heart heavy I left the room. Consider it fairly. I did not want to. Consider marriage, to a king, to a man! To a stranger. I trudged without aim along the corridors until I found myself near the stables. It was still mid-morning, so I decided to go to the village for a change.

Soon I was riding Ao down the paved road, surrounded by guards. For once I was glad for their lack of conversation.

In the city, people were walking or working happily. They would stop their activities to wave at me. I somewhat forgot my worries as I waved back: some smiles were just contagious. I decided to walk on foot for a bit and left Ao behind, but then people started to talk to me… and to thank me. "Thank you for defending us so well. Thank you for caring for us. Thank you for bringing the peace back."

I felt guilty. Thanks for peace. When all I wanted was to refuse Belal’s proposal… I turned back to the castle.

The betrothal was officially announced as broken this day, and after lunch I went together with the others to listen to the talks. Seated between Murata and Wolfram, I was to quietly ask them before saying anything… so as not to unsettle the careful balance of powers.

It was just as well. Since I had not been there for the first part of the negotiations, most of the questions I asked had already been discussed at great length. They were down to discussing the time Shimaron’s king should have to spend in Shinmakoku. I was glad they had managed to negotiate I would not need to leave my country... I only was a Maou in training after all. But I also felt surprised Shimaron’s diplomats had accepted it. They seemed not to care to keep their king very much.

My eyes fell back to the documents in front of me. One was Belal 6th’s letter to petition for my hand. It was official and pompous, using bureaucratic idiomatic expressions, but at the same time the content was plain: a wish for a wedding to bring our two countries nearer, to bring durable peace. The signature, in a different writing, was really not as elegant as the rest of the document was. I know I am not much one to speak, but really…

King Belal would need to spend nine months in Shinmakoku together with guards and servants, and three in his own country…

This would be a lot of people, I mused. Then I shuddered: this would likely mean I would always have to share Belal‘s bed.  



	4. Belal 6th and succession rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things don‘t get better.

I tried to shake off my uneasiness. I had considered Wolfram, I could do the same for another man… I would not think about my preference for women, I would not think further. Just like with Wolfram, breathe, easy.

When I had calmed somewhat, I went to read the paragraphs which had already been agreed on. Trade, people’s circulation, taxes, future succession rights and children… what?!! I nearly choked as I swallowed the wrong way, earning myself reprimanding glares.

I know Murata covered the topic the other day… and I still cannot really believe male mazoku can bear children. But at the same time, magic is magic, and Murata should know what he is talking about. Children. That would mean… this would mean… my children… mine and this King Belal’s children.

King Belal is Shimaron’s king, a human country’s king… in that case I would have to bear the child. I excused myself form the table and went outside. I must have looked slightly green, my stomach felt queasy. Once outside I breathed fresh air, but it did not make me feel any better.

In case I got children, the first-born child would inherit the rights to Shimaron’s throne. This was normal since Maou’s title was not inherited… but it also meant I was considered to be… that I had to be… to be… the mother.

I tried to distract my mind from this thought. What about Belal’s feelings? He too was willing to consent sacrifices, I scolded myself. Leaving his country to live here… maybe he did not even like men either. I thought about the reaction people usually got when they first meet the Maou. Maybe Belal feared me too, and yet he was still willing to try.

Murata said they would have wanted someone easily manipulated as a king… I imagined a young boy my age, forced to the throne and told he must marry the big bad Maou… I felt sympathy for him, and then I noticed I also felt better.

That evening at dinner, I asked what kind of person King Belal was. Until now he had been a theoretical concept, but he was a person too and I must not forget it.

Shimaron’s head diplomat answered first. He was a greying man in his forties, kind looking but sharp at business too, according to what I witnessed from the talks. "King Belal? Well, he is older than me… cold and direct, but not without kindness. Most of all he is scrupulously fair."

The only woman in the delegation then spoke up. "He is serious, true, but handsome also. He really has a royal look about him. His scars suit him in a way too…"

I do not think I should have tried to sleep so soon after asking this question.

In my nightmares that night, I had curled in bed next to a nice warm Wolfram-like body, and the next second it had morphed in an old man. He looked like Belal --- the Belal I knew --- only with grey messy hair and more wrinkles, and a scar on his left cheek. He turned to me and said: "Time to do your duty and bear my child." His cruel smirk had me terrified as he grasped my arms and pinned me to the bed.

"You were supposed to be fair." I pleaded, trying to get away from him.

"It is fair; we are married, you agreed to it." There was a flash of lust in his eyes and I woke just as he tried to grope me.

My breath was short I as sat up in the dark, wet with cold sweat, heart clenched with fear. I was alone in my bed. Wrapping my arms around myself, I wished at least Wolfram was there, but he was not, not anymore. A few months earlier I would have gone for a walk in the deserted corridors, looking for Conrad on his nightly rounds… but Conrad was gone. He was in Shimaron. Lying back on the mattress, I thought about the letter he had sent again.  
_  
Should you not find any good reason to refuse Belal 6th’s marriage proposition, ask for the box as a wedding present._

Did he mean that if I did not find any other reason, asking for the box would be a good enough reason for Belal to change his mind? "I’m sorry, Your Majesty, this is the only possible solution I found, but I fear it is good enough… oh, poor, poor king…" No, that would be Gunther.

I thought back to the time he told me he was not going back. _Next time we meet we will really be enemies._ "If you are not intelligent enough to find a reason to refuse, at least have the common sense of remembering to ask for the box." I imagined him saying with the same tone.

I fell asleep again, to an unruly slumber filled with boxes, grey hair and Wolfram telling me to marry Belal.


	5. Anissina's new machine and Gunther's offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone tries to make it easier for Yuuri to make his choice

  
The next morning I did not feel rested at all and excused myself from the talks again, asking Wolfram to tell me of the new developments later. I went to sit on a bench under the arcades, thought about my people and how everyone longed for peace, and pondered just what I could accept to get it.  
  
Anissina found me there sometime later; she looked as energetic as usual.  
  
"Now come on, Your Majesty. I have got to show you my newest invention: the Devilish-read-between-the-lines-kun. I invented it especially to help solve your dilemma, you know?" But  even as I did not seem very enthusiastic, she dragged me along to her experiment room.  
  
In the middle of it sat a new device which looked like a fax machine of some sort.  
  
"Now it’s easy: just put the text on the red mark here and press the blue button, and Devilish-read-between-the-lines-kun will tell you all you want to know about the writer. Want to try it?"  
  
She offered me a pen and paper. I doubtfully wrote ‘I am Shibuya Yuuri‘ on it and handed it back to her. She smiled as she put it on the machine and pressed the button.  
  
Gears turned and smoke blew, then a piece of paper shot from the bottom of the device. Anissina picked it up and handed it to me.  
  
"The writer is right-handed, afraid, perplexed and dubious as to whether it works." I read and sighed.  
  
"I had Gunter and Gwendal try it as well and they say it match them perfectly. And look what I have here!" I don’t know how she managed to get her hands on Belal’s letter… probably blackmailed Gwendal for it. "Now, Your Majesty, do you want to know what Devilish-read-between-the-lines-kun has to say about King Belal?"  
  
I shrugged; I had nothing to lose by trying, so why not? Anissina set the paper on the reading-spot and pressed the button again. This time she decided to read the paper aloud.  
  
"The writer is right-handed, bored, and wondering if they’ll finish in time for him to have an early lunch…" She looked at the letter once more. "Oh, sorry ! I guess I got the secretary’s writing. Let us try again." She crumbled the piece of paper and set the letter on the machine again, this time carefully aligning Belal’s signature with the red spot. Gears turned and colour diodes twinkled.  
  
"The writer is right-handed, fearful but resolute, writing with his left hand held by someone else’s…" She seemed perplexed at this new development, but for me it only blackened the picture. I could clearly see the old man of my nightmare, shaking with Parkinson’s and having someone else guide his hand even as he signed…   
  
"Thank you Anissina." I said as I left, but my heart really was not in it.  
  
In the next few days I forced myself to be present at the negotiation table. At each new decision I tried to find arguments against marrying in my head, then I would go to Gunther, Gwendal and Murata with them after dinner… only to have them easily dismissed.  
  
"What if I can’t have a child? I’m half-human!" had been a few minutes’ winning argument… only the next day found an additional paragraph in the treaty, how if the Maou did not bear children, King Belal could adopt any child of Shimaron’s royal family to grant him rights to the throne…  
  
Then I found one that I believed absolute. "What if Shinou decides to name a new Maou?"  
  
Murata had smiled. Smiled! "Irrelevant."  He had said. I do not know how but he absolutely believed it could not happen. Surely Shimaron’s diplomats would see it my way! But no, the resolution of my latest argument had seen to it: King Belal would just have to adopt before the new Maou came to power, and it would not change a thing.  
  
Then bit by bit, the treaty came to a final draft. I still held my last trump in reserve: the box. I did not know if it would be a trump anyway, so I persuaded myself to think about what I would do if they agreed to give it up as well. I had promised to Wolfram, after all.  
  
All day I pondered about it; and each time the sun set and I had found it worth doing for the people of both countries --- and more --- and decided that I would accept, my resolutions were shattered by nightmares of the old King Belal in my bed.  
  
This fear ate at me, and I knew I could not overcome it to come forth and say I would sign the marriage agreement together with the peace treaty.  
"Before I can reach a decision, I want a Miai(1)… I mean, I want to meet King Belal."  I said some days later at dinner.  
  
I had argued with myself that my fear was one of the unknown, and persuaded myself that meeting with Belal could help overcome it. Talking could solve so many problems -- this was my strongest belief, was it not?  
  
No one raised a voice against it. Instead they all worked together to arrange a time and place. My advisors and Shimaron’s diplomats already worked as allies. I could not decide whether this was a good or a bad thing.  
  
"You should always look at the good part of things."  I heard my mother’s voice scolding me in my head… a good thing, then.  
  
Letters were exchanged and an agreement was found: Bandarbia Island --- neutral ground --- two weeks later.  
  
Just as people were sent to arrange for the meeting, Gunther came to me and asked for us to speak in private.  
  
When we found a secluded place, however, he could not bring himself to tell me exactly what he wanted to and started complicated, swerving sentences I could not make sense of. I understood that it was about the wedding agreement if I accepted, but other than that Gunther’s words only left me confused.  
  
"Now Gunther. What exactly do you want to tell me?" I had to ask before he could answer clearly.  
  
His answer was blunt and I certainly had not been expecting that. "Your Majesty, if you… if you don‘t want to bear King Belal‘s child, I am at your service to give you one… any of us is." He finished his sentence with a major nosebleed. I did not know whether to be thankful he had noticed my unease and taken the pain to seek an answer… or horrified at the kind of thing he proposed. I choose to be angry instead.  
  
"Gunther." I replied in a barely contained seething voice. "I’m disappointed you would even suggest I should cheat on a man I don’t even know yet!"  
  
He flinched at my tone and I felt guilty. After all he had meant well in his own way… "I thank you still,… for the kind offer."  I finished lamely.  
  
In some ways, I felt my life was only getting stranger and stranger.  
  
(1) :Pre-marriage meeting for arranged marriages in Japan.  
 ****


	6. Bandarbia, meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri and Belal meet… or not

Each time Gunther looked at me I saw a conveyed apology in his eyes. I smiled softly to him then, to let him know he had long since been forgiven. The sky was bright blue, the sun high and the waters still as the wind pushed our boat towards Bandarbia. Leaning against the ship’s rail, I thought back to the latest news Wolfram had given me.  
  
It had been decided that I would have some more time to think upon my decision: no treaty should be signed before my sixteenth birthday, before I was of age in this world. Moreover, another delay had been added. Some of Shimaron’s diplomats had stayed with us, and they had agreed for an amendment to be added to the treaty. If I married him, Shimaron’s king would have no right to ask for me to bear a child before I came of age in my Earth country… twenty then.  
  
I feared this did not change much. One day or another I would have to give myself to my husband: if I agreed to the wedding, it would only slow down the inevitable… but I still was grateful for everyone to try and make my choice easier.  
  
One day, Gwendal had told me that as a Maou my body did not belong to me, and it was only now I realised to what extent it was true. I thought about Gunther’s offer once again… it really would not be fair to Belal. I thought back at Wolfram’s reaction each and every time he merely suspected I was cheating on him --- when I was not! --- and I decided that no person I would marry would have to go through that.  
  
Soon we would arrive and I began to see the coast from afar. Bandarbia, the place were I found Morgif, the place where King Belal should await me by now. I was nervous, there was no denying it, but I did my best to keep calm, concentrating on the wind brushing my face.  
  
Finally the ship docked and we descended to ground. The harbour was lively and colour garlands had been hanged. An escort of Shimaron guards was waiting, ready to accompany us to the place were King Belal already was. Wolfram set his hand on my shoulder to steady me and I was grateful for his support. My stomach was tied in knots and my legs felt shaky.  
  
We were directed towards carriages, and from then to a small stronghold. It had been decorated with flowers as well. On our passage, soldiers were saluting and I found myself reminded that it was not only Shinmakoku’s people who wanted peace, but Shimaron’s --- and by extension the neighbouring countries’ --- as well. Could I really find enough courage to marry King Belal?  
  
We entered through the main gate and the wooden door closed behind the string of carriages. Through the window, I looked at a very ornate and flowery archway. Behind it I caught a glimpse of a white cloth covering a large table, and I knew this was the place were I would meet Belal over lunch.  
  
Gwendal held the door for me as I readied to get off the carriage. I saw movement behind him, and watched as a group of Shimaron’s soldiers finished entering the meeting room: they must be escorting their king. Then I halted suddenly on the step and Wolfram nearly collided with me -- which would have sent me tripping into Gwendal’s arms.  
  
Conrad. I was sure I had seen his silhouette and brown hair amongst the soldiers. Of course, I scolded myself, he is on Shimaron’s side now, he serves Shimaron’s king. It is but normal he would be included as King Belal’s bodyguard: not many people have his skill with the sword.  
  
The group had disappeared and I set foot on the ground. I breathed in deeply and looked once more around myself at my loyal advisors. Their looks and smiles encouraged me on and I walked to enter the room in my turn.  
  
Turning towards the end of the table where I knew Shimaron’s king should be seated, I greeted him as I had been coached to. "King Belal… greetings."  
  
I raised my head and met two cold, brownish eyes. It was Belal. He was just as I had pictured him: grey, wrinkled, cold, and his smile was a knowing smirk as he replied. "King Maou."  
  
I shrieked, turned back and ran. Not caring that I was looking like a fool and ignoring the calls behind me, I fled. "I can’t, I can’t…" I repeated, tripping as I ran. I was shaming my country, I was ruining a peace offering, but I just could not give myself up to the mercy of this man. "I can’t." Shame, shame, shame… I cried.  
  
"Yuuri ! " Wolfram was shaking me and I looked up at him through my tears. "Yuuri, wake up!"  
  
I was in our ship’s cabin. I must have had a nightmare again. I grasped at Wolfram’s hand and held onto it as an anchor to reality.  
  
His face softened as he saw I was awake. "You were shouting in your dreams." He sat next to me and held me as I shook the remnants of the nightmare away.  
  
"I was dreaming of meeting Belal."  I explained in a murmur.  
  
Wolfram squeezed my hand in reassurance. I looked at him seriously.  
  
"I gave it a lot of thought you know… and I know it would be best if I accepted." Wolfram’s eyes seemed understanding. "But if he seems anything like the cruel man in my nightmares I wouldn’t… I couldn’t."  
  
Wolfram’s other hand came to run on my arm. "It will be all right." He said. "Until now you only made good decisions. We will follow you, whatever your choice is… wimp." he said affectionately. I was very, very glad to have him by my side. I did not let his hand go until we had docked.  
  
The harbour was lively and colour garlands had been hanged. An escort of Shimaron guards was waiting, ready to accompany us to the place were King Belal already was. Wolfram set his hand on my shoulder to steady me and I was grateful for his support. My stomach was tied in knots and my legs felt shaky.  
  
Everything had looked so similar in my last dream.  
  
We were directed towards carriages, and from there to a small stronghold. It had been decorated with flowers as well. On our passage, soldiers were saluting: Shimaron’s people wanted the peace as well, I repeated to myself. Could I really find enough courage to marry King Belal?  
  
Yes, I would… if he was not the cruel and cold man from my dreams I would… if only…  
  
We entered through the main gate and the wooden door closed behind the string of carriages. Through the window, I looked at the same very ornate and flowery archway as in my dream. Behind it I caught a glimpse of a white cloth covering a large table, and I knew --- and I knew it also from my dream---- this was the place were I would meet Belal over lunch.  
  
Gwendal held the door for me as I readied to get off the carriage. I saw movement behind him, and watched as a group of Shimaron’s soldiers finished entering the meeting room: they must be escorting their king. Then I halted suddenly on the step and Wolfram nearly collided with me -- which would have sent me tripping into Gwendal’s arms.  
  
Conrad. I was sure I had seen his silhouette and brown hair amongst the soldiers. He was there indeed, he must be there as one of King Belal’s bodyguards.  
  
The group had disappeared and I set foot on the ground. I was trembling all over. If Belal looked anything like the man in my dreams I would not be able to run this time. I tried to calm myself, dreams were not real… I breathed in deeply and looked once more around myself at my loyal advisors for support. Their looks and smiles encouraged me on, and I walked on to enter the room in my turn.  
  
Turning towards the end of the table where I knew Shimaron’s king should be seated, I greeted him as I had been coached to. "King Belal… greetings."  



	7. Belal 6th, final choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri and Belal meet, and a decision is reached

  
Behind me I heard gasps of surprise and I raised my eyes. I froze.  
  
The man standing at the high head of the table met my eyes; it was Belal. It was not the man of my nightmares. He had the same official clothes as the king I had pictured but I was not looking at the way he was dressed. I could not tear my eyes away from his gaze, but I was so shocked and relieved that I just could not tell what emotion there was in his eyes, if any. There was a flash of a tiny smile on his mouth as he replied. "King Maou."  
  
Then his whole face --- with a scar not on the left cheek but on the right brow --- turned serious as he added in English: "If Gunther has propositioned you for something, I wouldn’t mind. If you agreed, anything not in the treaty, I would leave up to you."  
  
I could not fathom his words then; I stood open-mouthed, my face frozen with the initial surprise, while the rest of my body tingled with relief and tension gone. I felt weak. There was but one thought going in circles in my mind: "He’s Conrad. Belal is Conrad."  
  
The others were glaring at him, however, and the man at his right bent to whisper something angrily into his ear.  
  
"I was merely greeting the Maou in his world’s tongue." Conrad calmly defended himself, then he turned his eyes back to me as if asking for support. I closed and opened my mouth a few times but no sound came out… I would not have known what to say anyway. I nodded in confirmation.  
  
We were seated then, and we talked. I remember speaking in my turn, I must have said some vague platitudes. My eyes never left Conrad’s stoic face.  
  
Then I felt a nudge and turned to see a worried and waiting Gunther. "Err… sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"We are waiting for you to say something before we end the meeting." He whispered urgently. Was it already ending? I really had not felt time pass. I met Wolfram’s eyes over Gunther’s shoulder, he smiled then pouted encouragingly at me. Yes, I had told him I would agree… for peace. Then I remembered Conrad’s earlier note.  
  
"I… I would like Shimaron to hand over the Frozen soil of Hellfire, for me as a wedding present; then I see nothing that would prevent the marriage."  
  
I caught Murata smiling proudly from the corner of my eyes. There was a moment of pause where all eyes turned towards King Belal.  
  
He nodded solemnly. Smiles broke up around the table: there would be a wedding.  
  
I spent the rest of the day in a daze and do not remember much of it. King Belal was Conrad Weller, and I had agreed to marry him in hopes for a durable peace between Shinmakoku and Shimaron. This alone was a big enough news.  
  
I never had the chance to talk with Conrad alone and we soon went back to our respective countries. And today, a week after my birthday we signed the treaty and were married. There was a big ceremony and people from both countries were there to witness it. As kings, we both did speeches but mostly talked about peace, forgiveness and goodwill.  
  
The atmosphere really was easy in the crowd, as opposed to our formal one, and I hoped --- I still hope--- it would help settle some of the differences. Of course I knew centuries of hate could not so easily be mended in a few months and we still would have hard times, but as long as both peoples and rulers from each country were willing to try and find solutions other than direct violence, there was a chance for peace to last.  
  
When we kissed I blushed at the thought I was kissing a man, marrying a man… but when our lips parted Conrad was not looking at me and I found myself quickly regaining my seriousness.  
  
Then at dinner he tried to avoid looking at me for a while. I was not happy with it. I knew we had a lot of things to discuss, not least of all why he had left us for Shimaron, and that this was not the moment… but we could still act normally, could we not?  
  
"Conrad." I had to pull on his sleeve to finally get his attention.  
  
"Yes, King Yuuri?"  
  
I did not care I was acting childish and pouted. "Don’t ignore me, please… and why are you not happy? There will be peace now, this is what we wanted!"  
  
An automatic smile curled his lips and I did not like it either. "Of course, King Yuuri."  
  
"Don’t call me that, King Belal!" I countered… and this time the smile on his face felt more genuine.  
  
Before long we excused ourselves and left the feast. But as soon as we were in our room and the door closed behind us, Conrad stepped away from me to look through the window. I thought back to all which had happened to let us come to this instant.  
  
Conrad too must have faced difficult choices.  
  
"Conrad?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?" He seemed sad and distracted.  
  
"You don’t have to call me that anymore, you know… we are both kings now." I sighed.  
  
There was uneasiness between us. To occupy myself, I went through my nightly routine and settled on the bed. At some point Conrad had done the same and he carefully sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
I felt intimidated. I told myself not to worry, this was Conrad, I could trust him, it would be just like with Wolfram, just sharing a bed, but I could not help being tense.  
  
I finally broke the heavy silence. "Murata told me it was Shinou who had brought your arm back…" I started. "Was this also why you left?" Conrad did not look at me but nodded. I looked away, wondering. "Did he foresee this?"  
  
"I don’t know." Conrad’s voice was low and soft, as if he feared to raise it.  
  
I sighed and went on to confide my worries to the man who had always been my confidant. "I hope I made the right choice."  
  
"I’m sure you did." Conrad’s voice was but a whisper and I had to strain my ears to hear it. I felt his hand briefly touch my arm and retreat as quickly. I turned to him, he was looking away and I am sure he also was afraid about the choices he made.  
  
"Please hold me, Conrad." I asked.  
  
He looked up at me and gently wrapped his arms around me. In the warmth of his embrace I felt safer and a shiver went through me as I remembered my old dream about cruel king Belal and I felt lucky: this was way better.  
  
I felt Conrad’s hand run in gentle circles in my back and he finally spoke. "Your-- Yuuri… I, I want to make sure you understand I won’t ask you to be faithful… I… this was your choice for peace but … you can choose never to have anything to do with me… I’ll understand." I started to protest but he interrupted me. "When you decide… just… just tell me so that I can look for a Shimaron prince to adopt." His voice caught and I could feel the sadness in his voice. My heart was clenched and I suffered from all I could see he was giving up for me. This was not for peace’s sake anymore, and I felt rightful indignation rise in me.  
  
"Don’t say that." I scolded him. He looked at me then, slightly curious.  
  
"You know Gunther said the same thing?" I went on, dead serious.  
  
He smiled somewhat sadly. "I’d have expected him to." He said.  
  
"Do you know what I answered him?" I asked. "I told him: ‘ How can you suggest me to cheat on someone I don’t even know yet’… I did not change my mind." How could he believe I would do that to him, something so terrible I would not want to do it to anyone else?  
  
His face was carefully neutral as he said: "You have time to decide…"  
  
"I decided." I interrupted him, and I think it was only as I said the word that I truly and heart-fully realised my resolve.  
  
"Yuuri…" He tried to distance himself but I clung to him.  
  
"I won’t cheat on you, Conrad." I repeated.  
  
"Yuuri…" He sounded defeated and resigned, and I pressed him closer to my chest. I had hoped to marry for love one day, but I had gained a marriage of trust … and maybe it would not be too bad a bargain in the long run.  
  
I looked up at Conrad again and found he was looking at me, all his care for me clearly displayed in his eyes.  
  
"Kiss me." I said.  
  
He did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
Epilogue. (1 or 2 years later)  
  
Gunther strode along the corridor to catch up with the man. "King Belal! A word if you please."  
  
Conrad Weller turned slowly, smiling politely in wonder. When Gunther called him by his title it usually meant trouble for him --- trouble over riots, over discrimination, over trivial things like holidays…  
  
Gunther seemed obfuscated, like a mother hen with all its feathers ruffled.  
  
"It seems the Maou is pregnant!" He exclaimed.  
  
Conrad’s smile widened and his eyes lit up. "Ahh, yes, I know." He answered politely.  
  
Gunther seemed even more incensed, however, and his voice held a menace as he spoke: "You were not to ask this of him before his 20th birthday!"  
  
 And Conrad chuckled in amusement. His voice was both one of a proud father-to-be and one of soft mocking of his friend as he replied "I did not ask him."  
  
And before Gunther could exclaim his indignation further, he added with joyous transport and deep wonder: "He did."  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
  


 

AN: … I’d wish to explain all that has happened in Shimaron to lead to this end, but I could not do it in Yuuri’s pov… so maybe if I find enough time I’ll write short flashes of Conrad’s pov as a side-story…  
  
\------------  
  
Thought up for [](http://ayu-00.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayu_00**](http://ayu-00.livejournal.com/) who once wrote: " I wonder if anyone dare to write a story when Conrad actually asks Belal to give him Yuuri as reward. Or else he just takes over Belal's throne then conquer Shin Makoku to make Yuuri his."  
  
\-------------  
[](http://gen50.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gen50.livejournal.com/)**gen50** , you guessed right… for the wrong reason ^^. And I really checked the profile page and wondered if it was all right to post it in the ConradxYuuri community without betraying the end …  
  



End file.
